


Roll out the Welcome Mat

by Azraella



Series: Poetry (Various Fandoms) [3]
Category: Fastlane
Genre: Cars, Drugs, Guns, Loss, Poetry, Reminiscing, Success, When a job gets done, poem, self blame, women, work related, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraella/pseuds/Azraella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van Ray gives a brief poetic summary to the show Fastlane and how he feels when he's done a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll out the Welcome Mat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own fastlane or any characters. though i wish i owned Van.

I am my job,

Don't you forget!

Candy store,

Makes me prime suspect.

.-.

What used to be Dre,

There's now Deaq.

No one listens,

When I speak.

.-.

Two Berettas

In my hands,

"Catch the criminals."

What demands!

.-.

"What we seize we keep,

What we keep we use"

How could a rule like that

Be refused?

.-.

Mercedes, Ferraris,

Circled 'round,

The room where Billie

Can be found.

.-.

So deep undercover,

That badges have no place,

Hoping not to see

A familiar face.

.-.

Parties, Races,

Shoot-outs, Deal.

Being 100% successful

Just isn't real.

.-.

I blame myself,

For lives lost.

Though the jobs wouldn't have been

Better off tossed.

.-.

They say I make

A very big difference

The number of wins

Overpowers the victims

.-.

Being good at my job

Shouldn't make me vain.

So now you know,

Welcome to Fastlane.

.-.


End file.
